


Adoration

by DreamGenesis



Series: Humantale Bonefire Lovebirds [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adortion, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Comforting, Consensual Sex, Consent, Doggy Style, Dom Grillby (Undertale), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Sub Sans (Undertale), Teasing, Wall Sex, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamGenesis/pseuds/DreamGenesis
Summary: Grillby is furious and Sans is embarrassed, when random women come into the bar to hit on the smaller. But that's okay. Grillby's willing to show how much he adores what's his and his only.Disclaimer: This story will contain content such as; NSFW scenes, mild sexual harassment, and homosexual characters.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Humantale Bonefire Lovebirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaide_LightBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_LightBones/gifts).



Grillby was quite pissed, to say the least. Some women during rush hour, decided to hit on his boyfriend, right in front of him.

Of course, Sans did his best to politely tell them he wasn't interested. Unfortunately, they didn't get the hint. The whole time, Grillby was cleaning glasses while glaring at his boyfriend’s uncomfortable expression. It wasn't until later, when one of the girls made the choice to attempt to get physical with him, and put her hand on his thigh, that’s when Grillby lost his patience. The situation resulted with Sans getting flushed from embarrassment, and his Grillby slamming the counter in pure disgust, which startled nearly everyone in the establishment. Grillby was typically the quiet, patient, but confident type. Almost the tall and mysterious stereotype in movies, that always ends up being the main character's love interest. He was basically the more, organized and polite version of his tiny boyfriend. Though, everyone has a breaking point. Apparently harassing his lover was that point. And boy, was he infuriated.

Grillby thankfully broke character enough, to scare those bastards away.

_ 'Don't they know what personal boundaries are?!'  _ He thought, whilst throwing the towel he had used to clean his glasses, onto the bar counter. He glanced over at Sans and saw swiping his eyes away, refusing to look at Grillby.

Sans wasn't one to say what was directly on his mind. He's always been a more indirect person. Saying how uncomfortable he was during that incident, was a challenge. Though, Grillby couldn’t say he was much different from his tiny lover, either. The phrase, "I love you", in their relationship was rarely said, but it was still there. They could feel it, even if it was never spoken out loud. Probably one of the only times it was ever said, was when Grillby confessed how he truly felt for the small ball of puns. It was a shock for both of them, but the "I love you" had felt so real and true. That's how these two socially awkward cinnamon rolls discovered their love. And it was a beautiful mess.

Now, Sans and Grillby had been together for almost two years and the date nights, romantic gestures, flirty comments, and the… lovemaking, were no longer awkward, but were now regular things that they enjoyed every day, week, month, whatever. They had moved in together, They were happy, they were loved, and they were there. That's all that mattered when they're together.

So, when these random women had come to harass what's his, Grillby was furious. He wanted to strangle them, the moment they put their hands on Sans. Treating him as if he were a damn toy, disgusting. He wanted to scream. Make them regret ever coming into his establishment. But he couldn't. He couldn't make it worse than it already was, and make Sans more uncomfortable and shameful. Grillby just didn't have the heartlessness to do that to him.

So instead Grillby pondered on the perfect way to claim what is his and only his, while at the same time, making sure his lover feels like the luckiest man on this earth.

______________________________

The drive home was tense, no one said a word about what happened in the bar earlier, and neither of them had the desire to. But Grillby still had his plan in mind, and was 100% going to proceed with it. Grillby glanced at Sans to make sure he was okay, only to find him gazing at the stars outside. The natural light highlighted his soft, fluffy hair, his beautiful brown skin, and his shining blue eyes, and stars, he looked gorgeous. When they arrived at their shared and cramped apartment, Sans was unsurprisingly, the first to enter their shared home and immediately climbed into the shower, as an attempt to avoid the previous incident. In the meantime, that gave Grillby some time to prepare.

He changed into more suitable clothes in their bedroom, while Sans was showering and also keeping the light off for the mood. He slips into his grey tank top and shorts and Grillby hears the faucet turn off and sits on the bed, awaiting his lover’s arrival. As Sans enters the room, his hair is still wet, wearing his white t-shirt and signature black shorts. He looked exhausted, and ready to sleep for the next week or so, as the light from the hallway, dipped into their dark bedroom and highlighted his expression.

As soon as the smaller stepped foot in their bedroom, he was met with hungry, loving lips against his own. Sans cracked his eyes open to see Grillby to be the culprit. The taller, licked his way against Sans's teeth. A silent question of consent.

He complied.

Sans gladly opened up for his boyfriend. Their beautiful dance of tongues swerving against each other. Grillby dominated their make-out session, easily. The smaller moaned into their kiss becoming fiercer by the second and his mind becoming foggy and stuffy. It was confusing but immediately melted into a feeling of amaze.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall with Grillby towering over him. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"what's got you in such a hot mood, babe?" Sans’s voice low and husky, as Grillby connected their foreheads. One of the taller's hands entwined with the other’s.

"…they tried to take you away from me," the dominant mumbled. Sans softly chuckled at his perspective of the situation. Grillby was jealous, how adorable.

"You're mine and only mine~," he purred into Sans's ear, resulting in a slight twitch of his cock. The smaller boyfriend bit his own lip, trying to suppress a moan. His legs were trembling at the sound of his boyfriend's beautiful low voice.

Grillby began to kiss down his lover’s jawline to the underside of his neck, where he knew Sans would be sensitive. He could feel Sans’s grip on his shoulders tighten, the more kisses he laid, still trying to suppress the noises that so desperately wanted to escape his lips. Eventually, the taller bit down on his neck and Sans let out a small yelp, visibly tensing up before immediately settling back down into a quiet, pleasant hum. Tilting his head back as well, to give the taller a better work environment. After some time, Grillby pulled back to see his progress after all the nibbles, kisses, and bites along his boyfriend’s neck. Also, of course, encouraged by all the small noises that happened to slip through Sans’s teeth every time he bit down harshly.

He was satisfied, to say the least, seeing purple circles and bite marks, scattered all over his partner’s neck. Perfection.

What was even more perfect, was glancing up at his partner and seeing his expression absolutely fazed with lust and anticipation.

Grillby was more than ready to wreck his lover until they both passed out, but entwined his phalanges with Sans’s again. He wanted to make sure he had permission. He wanted to be a night to remember, and needed the smaller’s approval to do so.

In return, Sans squeezed his hand. Their gaze never shifting from each other. 

“Do whatever you want, babe,” Sans breathed out, while caressing the other’s cheek. As soon as a sign of approval to keep moving was shown, Grillby fondled Sans's still wet hair, smirking before, he bent down to Sans’s hips and the hand travelled down to the waistband of his shorts to tug it down and pulled the boxers down right after it. With both pieces of clothing now sitting at Sans’s ankles on the floor, his delicious cock was exposed before his boyfriend. Grillby’s mouth nearly watered at the sight. He carefully wrapped a hand around the Sans’s member and rubbed the base, lightly stimulating it.

Grillby looked up again, seeing his boyfriend lean more into the wall and his arm covering his eyes, most likely out of embarrassment. Listening closely, Grillby could hear Sans’s light panting grow louder, the more time he spent stimulating his dick. But Sans was holding back, trying his best to stay quiet.

Now that just won’t do, will it?

Grillby wanted to hear more. So, he crept closer to the side and he nuzzled the base of the cock, feeling Sans softly groan and the member twitch at the same time. The hand that Sans was using to cover his eyes, curled in on itself, as did his other hand that was still holding Grillby’s hand.

Sans took a moment to calm down before he felt a warm, moist appendage slide from the base to the tip of his throbbing member. The smaller boyfriend jolted at the mesmerizing sensation and let out a real moan. Grillby kept his tongue swirling the tip while his digits stroked the base, making Sans tremble from the playful teasing. The friction on his dick was almost too much. Everything felt stuffy and his mind and speech were somewhere completely different now. Not even bothering to make any coherent communication.

“mff~. s-sir, please~,” Sans pleaded, desperate for more affection. More of that _ friction _ .

Eventually, Grillby decided to have mercy on his small lover and he swallowed his delicious cock whole. Sans finally had enough and babbled an incoherent string of words. He mumbled things along the lines of, ‘please’, ‘faster’, and ‘sir’. How adorable.

Of course he granted his lover’s wishes, and sucked mercilessly, while bobbing his head at a damning pace, conjuring louder pleasurable noises from the smaller.

“grill- hah~ sir, i-i’m gonna cum~,” Sans warned as his mind was falling apart, as was his legs. He could almost feel every drop of sweat dripping from his forehead, as his lover blew him and the hold on his boyfriend’s hand tightened so much, he subconsciously, trailed scratch marks down the other’s knuckles.  Encouraged by the warning, Grillby lightly grazed his teeth along his whole dick and his tongue swirled the tip. Sans believed his legs were about to give out, before he came. The dominant down below, not hesitating to swallow it all. Sans finally couldn’t handle it anymore. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, panting and his eyes snapping shut.

Grillby bent down and sat in awe at the sight before him. Sans looked so beautifully stripped apart like this, all because of him. He couldn’t resist lifting Sans’s chin to give him a gentle kiss. He kindly reciprocated while still trembling.

“Did you enjoy that, love?” Grillby asked, caressing his tiny lover’s cheek.

“mmhn, i loved it. love you…” Sans mumbled, still slightly out of it. He tiredly laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest, huffing in exhaustion.

“Oh, Princess… I’m not nearly done with you yet. But that’s okay.” Grillby paused before creeping down to Sans’s ear again, and he whispered, “I’ll give you a  _ good time~ _ .”

Sans nearly jolted at the implication and nickname. It was a nickname Grillby had always enjoyed calling him because he knew the smaller enjoyed it as well, every time he flushed when he was called it. Sans smirked and leaned up to lock lips with his lover again. Only this time, he shot his tongue into Grillby’s lips first, and not even giving the taller boyfriend a chance to fight back, as Sans’s own tongue passionately dominated their blissful scene. Sans could even taste his own cum in Grillby’s mouth, since he didn’t clean it off, yet. But the thought was immediately dismissed, when Sans could feel a smile form on the other’s face, considering there wasn’t a damn centimeter in between them, as they made out furiously. After a while, they pulled apart for air, panting and connected their foreheads.

Grillby leaned down to cup Sans’s cheek, giving him a kiss. Only this time, it was short and simple. Pulling away, he looked at his tiny lover’s expression in complete daze and he was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

Grillby let out a dreamy sigh and picked up his boyfriend, bridal style. Sans yelped when he was unexpectedly lifted into the other’s arms, though he wasn’t complaining, of course. The taller, laid his boyfriend on their shared bed and Sans glared in confusion as Grillby began stripping off his own pants and boxers. Then, that confusion turned into anticipation, when he couldn’t take his eyes off Grillby’s member.

Stars, his tiny partner looked so adorable like this. Grillby tilted his partner’s chin up, never gazing away from his beautiful blue eyes. He dove in to nip slightly at his neck again, conjuring a husky and  _ adorable _ moan.

“Hmm… have I ever told you, you’re beautiful?” Grillby asked, still cupping his love’s cheek. Sans chuckled and flushed at the verbal affection, leaning and holding the hand cupping his face, “more than required, hot stuff.”

Grillby seemed nearly offended at his words, “Impossible. There’s not even enough words in this world to tell you how much you mean to me,” Grillby retorted. The taller partner pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead and Sans blushed deeply, whether at the words or the gesture was unclear, but it felt all the same anyway.

“You ready?” Grillby asked, holding his lover’s hand. Sans gave a nod.

Grillby’s smile widened and he set Sans onto all fours, on their bed. Sans stared behind him for a moment, confused on why Grillby let him keep his shirt on, before the taller gave him a reassuring smile, saying it was okay. Grillby knew well that Sans was often nervous about being topless. He understood that, of course, like any decent human being should. Boundaries and consent were strictly mandatory in their relationship, even if it’s never been said. They cared about each other too much, to violate the other. Sans smiled back, lovingly.

Grillby did the same on top of him, with their hands next to each other and took the opportunity to entwine once more. Grillby slowly pushed into his partner’s ass, making Sans groan at the feeling of himself stretching from his boyfriend’s length.

“Tell me when I can move, Princess?” Grillby asked while kissing his ear from behind. Sans nodded with his eyes shut tightly.

His tiny lover took a moment to settle down and opened his eyes, “y-you can move n-now,” Sans said hesitantly, with his eyes dazed.

Grillby kissed the back of his neck, then thrusted once into him, as a test to see how much he could handle. Sans made a noise of what sounded like a strained moan, the grip of his hand curling. Typically, Grillby would have no need to test his boyfriend’s ability to take his member; however, he was already stimulated due to the blowjob from before, making him more vulnerable than usual.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

“mmfh~ i-i’m okay. keep going, please?” Sans asked, turning around to face and reassure his boyfriend that he was okay. Stars, he looked so flushed. Of course, Grillby would grant his wishes.

“Okay, then. You asked for it~,” Grillby purred, then pounding into him at an electrifying pace. A cross between a squeal and a moan managed to slip out of Sans, as he gripped the bedsheets and his eyes shut tightly. Every breath he took, came out  _ trembling _ . The walls of his ass clenched around Grillby’s thick member. Every thrust introducing higher doses of ecstasy than the last, and he craved  _ all of it _ . Just like the dominant loved all the sounds the smaller made every time he lined up his thrusts and the licking at his ear, and the feeling of pressure and squeezing on his dick kept him going.

“oh stars, p-please~  _ wreck me~ _ ,” Sans managed to babble out. Most of his speech at this point was, nonsense mumbling mixed in with loud groans and moans every time Grillby slammed into him harshly.

Sans mumbled more things along the lines of, ‘more’, ‘harder’, and ‘please’, and Grillby didn’t hesitate to comply.

“m-mmm!~” Sans squealed when Grillby thrusted hard enough to reach Sans’s prostate, where his g-spot was. His head was bent down with tears pecking at the edge of his eyes, at the maddening feeling of the dominant’s dick repeatedly hitting and abusing that one spot that made him go absolutely crazy. If that wasn’t enough, the dominant lover wouldn’t stop nibbling at his neck, where he was already sensitive from the hickeys.

“ _ Stars~ _ . You’re so tight, Love.”

It was too much. He was being overstimulated almost over the verge of passing out. Every sensation he felt was pure  _ ecstasy _ .

“mmngh!~ s-sir, let me cum,  _ p-please~ _ ,” Sans desperately pleaded, as he could feel the knot coming faster. He  _ needed _ to cum.

“Hah- what’s my name, Princess? Say it and I’ll let you cum,” Grillby teased, while smirking sinisterly. And to be frank, he was just as close as his lover, as the pressure increased on his dick, the longer he pounded into Sans.

“guh~ _ g-grillby~ _ ,” Sans moaned out. He subconsciously ripped the sheets and the tears finally dripped down his face.

“Right, and who do you belong to?~” Grillby asked, never halting the bruising nibbles at his lover’s neck.

“y-you. i belong to you, g-grill-  _ hah~ _ grillby sir~,” Sans panted out, while breathing erratically. 

Grillby made a similar throaty noise, when he felt Sans’s tight ass clench down on him even more, the friction being almost too much. He decided to grant the other’s release finally, when one the hands that was previously holding his partner’s hand, was now rubbing the tip of Sans’s dick, stimulating it intensely.

“haaaaaa!~ grillby,  _ please _ !~”

Grillby didn’t stop. He sped up his thrusts and went deeper, drawing firm circles on the tip of his lover’s member. Sans practically screamed at all of the sensations overstimulating him at once and Grillby knew it.

“Go ahead, then. Cum~,” Grillby purred against his ear, manifesting once final hard thrust into his boyfriend.

Sans  _ screamed _ . His walls clenched impossibly around Grillby’s dick, as he came in thick spurts on the bed sheets. Mesmerized by the sight, Grillby came inside his lover’s ass and they both groaned at the warm sensation. Their breathing was heavy and inconsistent as they got down from their climax and into their aftershocks.

Immediately after Grillby pulled out, Sans laid flat on his stomach on the bed, still panting and not minding that the cum would eventually stick onto him. The dominant did the same, laying beside him and they locked their dazed eyes.

For a few minutes, there was nothing else there but the two of them, as they continued to gaze into the other’s eyes and not saying a word, while their phalanges found each other and couldn’t help but entwine once more. Their breathing was synced even if it was still inconsistent, they never looked away from the other’s adoring face. Sans hadn’t even realized he was smiling until he grinned wider. The smaller leaned in to leave small kisses trailing from his cheek down to his lips. When he got to his lips, he kept it there for a few seconds before, he pulled away with a still smile. Sans didn’t stop there. Instead, he kissed each knuckle of the hand that he was still holding in his own hand.

Grillby chuckled and let out a sigh before, faltering his smile a bit.

“You know I don’t actually mean that I own you, right? I just really love you and… what they did to you wasn’t right. Those girls had no right to violate you like that,” Grillby said in a serious tone and took his hand back, most likely in consideration of his words.

Sans sat in awe at his partner’s sweet antics. He was almost speechless at Grillby’s words.

“i know you love me…” Sans paused, “and i love you too. i know you wouldn’t actually do that to me, you’re too sweet for that, grillbz. you gave me a good time tonight, too,” Sans retorted with a mischievous smirk at the end and kissing Grillby once more on the forehead. Grillby smiled lovingly at the gesture and ran his hand through the other’s pure white hair. “Your hair’s still so wet and messy, baby,” the taller chuckled.

“yeah, well, you didn’t really give me a chance to brush or dry it, did you?” Sans sighed, “i already took a shower too, now i’m dirty again,” he said in fake offense, referring to the white splatters on his stomach, making his boyfriend laugh and Sans’s fake frown widened even more.

“hey! don’t laugh at me!” he scolded, pushing Grillby playfully, which only made him laugh louder, “Haha! I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. Though, I  _ really did _ give you a good time tonight, didn’t I?”

“Hmmm, let’s take a bath together, then, shall we? I haven’t cleaned up since we got home and you need some washing up as well~,” Grillby said teasingly, then reaching one of his hands down to touch the, splattered, left-over cum on his boyfriend’s stomach. Sans sat still, confused for a moment before, Grillby grinned seductively and licked every one of his digits that were covered in the smaller’s release. 

The sight made Sans choke on air, which triggered Grillby to cackle once again. The smaller was incredibly flushed and it was so adorable.

“So, shall we?”

“shall we… what?” Sans questioned, cluelessly.

“The bath?” Grillby chuckled.

“o-oh yeah! right!” he realized, while still incredibly flushed. 

The dominant lover couldn’t stop laughing from the other’s adorable antics and he picked up his lover, bridal-style again, to bring him into the bathroom,  _ considering he probably couldn’t walk _ .

In the bathroom, Grillby stripped the both of them of their clothing, then let them settle in the bath, with Sans on top of him, resting on his chest, while still letting the other clean him. Before they knew it, the smaller was already fast asleep, while still resting on his chest. Oh, stars, he looked absolutely adorable.

Once Grillby finished with the bath, he changed the cum-covered bed sheets and didn’t bother to change either of their clothes before, settling into bed. It’s not like they haven’t already gotten used to sleeping together naked, anyway. He carried his tiny and already asleep boyfriend into their bed, Grillby getting under the covers to cuddle right next to him.

“Love you, Princess.”

Grillby kissed him goodnight and soon, they were both dreaming peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_LightBones because she wouldn't let me out of the basement until I finished it. Please let me out of the basement, the dead bodies are starting to rot.
> 
> 3730 words.


End file.
